kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Keep Smiling
"Let's Play Keep Smiling" is the 27th episode of the third season of Kaeloo, and 131st of the series overall. Synopsis The residents of Smileyland have a smiling contest. Plot Kaeloo greets the audience and explains to them that it is "Smile Day", a day she invented where smiling is mandatory. She gets interrupted by some noise from offscreen. It turns out to be Stumpy, who has a toothache in one of his buck teeth and is banging his head on a tree. Kaeloo decides to examine the tooth, but Stumpy panics, imagining the horrible things she will do to him. Kaeloo gets offended that he would think that she would do something to hurt him on purpose, and she leaves him on his own. He tries to cure himself by hitting his face with a mallet, but this only leads to him getting his jaw stuck in an unnatural position. Kaeloo reacts to this with a lame pun. Pretty announces that she will go on a date with the boy who can give her the best smile. Stumpy attempts to smile at her, but his jaw ends up ruining his smile and she promptly rejects him. Kaeloo greets Pretty with a big smile, not noticing that there's a fly trapped between her teeth. Pretty asks if she can take a picture of her and upload it to the internet. Kaeloo agrees, not realizing that she has a fly trapped between her teeth and Pretty intends to mock her. After Pretty leaves, Kaeloo wonders why Pretty was being so nice to her. Stumpy shows the fly to Kaeloo and explains that Pretty was acting perfectly in character. Kaeloo pulls the fly out and eats it before realizing that she's going to be late to the Most Dazzling Smile Contest, a contest where the person with the best smile wins a lot of prizes. She invites Stumpy to participate in the contest too. Knowing that his current condition will lead to him losing the contest if he enters, Stumpy goes to Mr. Cat for help. The latter has no intention of helping him; instead, he opts to mess around with Stumpy's face. Stumpy reverts his face back to the way it was before Mr. Cat worked on "fixing" it, but he still can't do anything about the jaw. The contest begins. Kaeloo is the judge. The first contestant is Eugly, who gets a good score. The next contestant is Pretty, who Kaeloo fails as revenge for what she did earlier. Stumpy tries sticking pins in his face to fix it, but the pins fall out and his face goes back to looking ugly. Kaeloo tries to console him by telling him that at least he tried. The final contestant is Quack Quack, who gives a huge, bright smile and is declared the winner. Mr. Cat shows up all of a sudden and shoots Quack Quack's head off. Kaeloo transforms. Mr. Cat asks her to smile, but she ignores him and beats him up anyway. Kaeloo decides to take a group picture with everyone smiling. Olaf thinks Smile Day is a great idea, and he praises Kaeloo for coming up with it. Pretty, still angry about having lost, threatens Eugly and orders her not to smile; "I forbid you to be in a good mood when I'm in a bad one!". The two sisters ignore Olaf when he greets them with a smile. Olaf smiles and greets Mr. Cat, who has been beaten up into a different shape and mutters some gibberish, looking irritated. Olaf declares that he will get mad if the next person does not smile back at him. That person turns out to be Stumpy, who is incapable of smiling. Unaware that Stumpy is literally incapable of smiling at the moment, Olaf assumes that he is being rude like the others and commands Serguei to punch him into a tree. This fixes Stumpy's jaw. To his confusion, nobody recognizes him. It turns out that his buck teeth fell out when he hit the tree. Kaeloo tells everyone to smile for the picture. Mr. Cat, still upset about what happened earlier, decides to give Kaeloo the silent treatment and turns his head away from her with a spiteful glare. Pretty is still mad about losing the contest, so she refuses to smile, and she threatens to disown Eugly if she smiles, so Eugly doesn't smile. Olaf is angry that nobody else smiled at him, so he has decided that he won't smile either. Stumpy can't smile because he lost two of his teeth. Quack Quack puts on the same neutral expression as always. Since nobody is listening to her, Kaeloo transforms out of anger. The timer goes off and the camera takes a picture of everyone in their current state. Kaeloo decides that they should probably take another one. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat * Pretty * Eugly Supporting Characters * Olaf * Serguei Minor Characters * Fly * Sheep Trivia * Quack Quack was able to smile in this episode, but other episodes have shown that he doesn't have any teeth. * Pretty takes an embarrassing picture of Kaeloo and uploads it to Fakebook, which is likely a continuity nod to "Let's Play I Like You", which focused on Pretty uploading embarrassing pictures of the other characters to the internet. * This is the second episode where Stumpy tries to cure himself of an illness using a mallet, the first being in "Let's Play Doctors and Nurses" when he had the flu. * The "Muscular Toad Butt Calendar", achieved by Mr. Cat in "Let's Play Firefighters", is seen in this episode. Gallery KS1.JPG KS2.JPG Kaelooeatsfly.gif KS3.JPG Kaeloo into Bad Kaeloo Part 6.png Kaeloo into Bad Kaeloo Part 5.png Kaeloo into Bad Kaeloo Part 4.png Kaeloo into Bad Kaeloo Part 3.png Kaeloo into Bad Kaeloo Part 2.png Kaeloo into Bad Kaeloo Part 1.png 641E68AC-6CDA-418F-8D7E-2E95C5FA93C1.jpeg Screenshot 20190523-093449.png Screenshot 20190523-093425.png Screenshot 20190523-093005.png Screenshot_20191222-104907.png Screenshot_20191222-104845.png Screenshot 20190523-093230.png Screenshot 20190523-092917.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Pretty as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Eugly as a Key Character Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes with Olaf as a Supporting Character